lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Zip It
"Zip It" is the 5th episode of Season 3 Lab Rats, and the 51st episode of the series. It aired on March 10th, 2014. Plot Bree is annoyed with her brothers always hovering around her, and in her desperate state to get away from them, she agrees to Caitlin's offer to work a part time job with her at Tech-Town. Bree gets pranked by her brothers at school, which is to glue the door of her locker shut so she couldn't open it, her hand getting stuck in the process. After school, Adam and Leo are at home, playing video games as Tasha comes into the living room. She is going to stay over at Grandma's (Rose) home for a two days and gives them each a list of chores to do. They complain, asking why Bree and Chase couldn't do it. Tasha counters that their siblings had already done their chores last week, and now it was their turn. Donald comes down the stairs carrying large suitcase while complaining to his wife when she needed so much clothes. Tasha tells him that it isn't hers, and when the suitcase pops open Adam informs that it is his. Donald notices the chores that his kids must do, and mock them, but is quickly quieted by getting a chore list himself. He begins to complain, saying "I'll have you know I have a list of things I like you to do around here," but stops himself when he gets a look from Tasha. They leave, Donald taking Tasha to the airport and Adam and Leo think of a way to have time to have fun after they do their chores. They brainstorm and Adam comes up with a zip line. He secures it in ten minutes and it is going too slow. Leo knows they need to add an angle for it to work, but Adam is content with it. After a few tweaks, the whole house is covered with zip lines and there is a turbo booster added as well. Donald comes home to see a house full of zip lines, and a guilty looking Adam and Leo. Meanwhile, at the mall Bree is enjoying her time away from her two brothers. But just then, Chase comes into the store, curious of what Tech-Town had to offer. Bree does her best to get him to leave, but he doesn't and gets the attention of the manager, Scott, by noticing that one version of the tablets displayed is outdated. Chase is hired and Bree is sure that her life is ruined. At home, Adam, Donald and Leo are having so much fun using the zip line that covered the house. But in the midst of their fun, Leo reminds them that there are still chores to finish. They agree to do the chores and begin to do them for a minute before just going back to the zip line. But Leo then tells them that at some point they need to finish their chores. The three come up with a competition. Whoever can do the whole entire zip-lince course without falling off wins. The two losers must do the lists of chores. The two on the ground get to use t-shirt cannons to knock the rider off the zip line. Chase is already employee of the month after only two days at work. Bree hates having her brother around, bickering with him as they work. When the day comes to an end, Scott puts Chase in charge and heads over to 'Foot World' to get a pair of socks. Chase mocks Bree, telling her that is just like a mission, he was a leader there and he is in charge now. Bree sees how obnoxious he is and leaves, but Chase calls after her telling her that he would have to tell Scott and that she already wasn't his favorite. Bree doesn't want to be his favorite, but Chase had already begun to give her orders around the store. She begins to wreck the store, first knocking down a display with her super speed. Chase fixes it with his molecular kinesis, but Bree knows he is too slow compared to her super speed and she wrecks the entire store. Adam was the first to go on the zip line, and was knocked down by Leo. Then Leo was knocked down by Adam who had a brick in his pocket and used it on him. Now they were awaiting Donald, so they could knock him down. But Tasha arrived home, and was greeted by being knocked down by her husband. Chase is picking up after the mess that his sister made, and trying his best to fix everything that had fell. Bree mocks him saying, "Have fun talking your way out of this Mr. Empployee of the Month" Chase however, is much more upset, knowing that he was bound to get fired. He doesn't understand why Bree did this to him and asks her that. She tells him that she finally found something normal for herself away from Adam and him and he just took it away from her. Chase tells her that he wasn't trying to, and says that he really does like it here. He finally found a place that his genuis was appreaciated, unlike at home where it was instead mocked. They both understand each other's situation and come to an agreement, both are equal and no one is higher than the other. They agree and shake on it. Bree fixes everything just as Scott comes in, holding two cups of ice cream (Yogurt?) and hands one to Chase. He notices that Bree didn't have one, and makes an excuse that he only has two hands. Chase tells Scott that Bree really helped him tidy up the place and gives her his cup instead. Scott praises Chase, seeing how sweet he is, but takes away Bree's cup anyway saying that he will eat both. The episode comes to an end, with the three boys at home, finishing their chores glumly. Donald complains that he won so it wasn't fair that he still had to do it. As they are folding up the dirty laundry, they hear the zip line from outside the window. They turn to see Tasha, gliding along and adding, "Scrub it Boys!" The boys team up, taking out their t-shirt cannons to take her down. Cast Main Cast *Billy Unger as Chase Davenport *Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport *Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport *Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley *Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport Recurring Cast * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport Guest Cast * Dustin Ingram as Scott Gallery Trivia *This is the first Season 3 episode Catilin is in. *This is the first time Bree and Chase get jobs in the series. *The store Catilin mentions, "Tech Town" is also mentioned in the Austin and Ally episode "My TAB & My Pet", possibly implying that Lab Rats is in the same universe as all the other Disney Channel/Disney XD shows. Clips Category:Unaired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Season 3 Category:2014 Category:Aired episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes